


Camp Crush

by PeachHunk



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachHunk/pseuds/PeachHunk
Summary: Preston has a crush on someone & the other campers try to figure out who the poor soul is.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfic I made. I only had one person read it when it was half way written. I'm not sure on when I'll update again but hopefully it won't be too long! I apologize if it seems rushed in the end.

 “Tell me again why we’re listening to space kid?” Neil questioned while trying to keep both Nikki and Space Kid from falling from his shoulders.

 “Ugh, Also why aren’t you helping, Max!”  
 “What are you talking about I’m keeping look out. As for Neil Armstrong over here, he was the only one with a good idea to fuck with David.” Max explained while keeping a watch of the camp through one of David’s office windows.

 “You call a bucket filled with water on top of a door a good idea?”  
 “Heh heh, oldest trick in the book.” Space kid laughed to himself while trying to place the bucket on top of the door.  
 “Yeah you’re right it is pretty stupid. Look it’s been almost a week since one of my schemes has worked. David is starting to think I’ve changed! Do you know how annoying it is to hear him say he’s ‘proud’ of me?” Max was right though. This whole week has been a disaster in scheming. None of his plans have been working and he’s been getting so distracted so easily.

 Monday they went hiking and while David was busy explaining the wonders of the forest, Nikki & him were trying to collect bees to stuff David’s room with. If Max hadn’t been looking at Preston posing on one of the rocks he would have caught the hive Nikki dropped to the ground. After their swollen faces went down on Wednesday, the gang tried covering David with fire ants. They planned on using the leftover honey from the broken hive to cover David head to toe and release the ants onto his sticky body. While waiting outside the door for him to arrive Max spotted the same muffin haired boy again. This time Preston was doing a lord of the flies bit with Dolf. He was covered in face paint wearing torn up school uniform. Who knew such aggression and acting came in a twig like Preston? Max drop the honey which landed on Nikki who dropped the Fire ants that landed on Neil. Once again they ended up in the Med room trying not to scratch their pain filled bodies. He learned Two things that day:  
 1. Never use bugs again for any scheming

 2. Preston’s a painful distraction & Max isn’t sure why.

 It’s Saturday now and Max’s trying his damndest to screw with David. He wouldn’t let some drama geek ruin him this time. Before Space Kid could put the bucket on top of the door frame Max hears a familiar cheer voice near the window. He looks out the window to see David coming straight towards the cabin with someone trailing behind him.

 “Aw shit forget the bucket let's get the hell out of here before we get caught!” Max yelled as he edged closer to the window opening it to aid to their escape.

 “Ha they’ll never catch me alive!” Nikki screamed before jumping off of Neil’s shoulders causing Space Kid to tumble down onto him soaking them both with the water.

 “Ouch! Nikki!”  
 “Shut up and jump out the window!” Before the door opened Neil, Nikki, & Max escaped through the window leaving a the wet astronaut to blame.  
 “ Now don’t you worry! I guarantee whatever secrets you have to stay here. Just between you me and- **Space kid**?! Gasp! Did you not make it to the bathroom again?” David now focused on the wet camper in front of him quickly searched for something to dry the poor boy. With tissues on his desk he began drying off what he can from the mess.

 “I told you to stop doing those milk gallon challenges. Your bladder and stomach can’t handle that much on a daily bases. Now please go change up and head towards the mess hall for lunch.”  
 “You can’t tell me what to do, fight the power!” with that Space kid ran out the door. David sighed and finished clearing up the floor. Once done he escorted the camper who had trailed behind him inside and closed the door.

 “Now then why don’t you have a seat and spill the beans!”

 Outside the window the trio were a knot of limbs. The water from Neil was now soaking the rest of the gang.

 “Jesus Christ get off me you two weight more than me & my hair is not a sponge for your sweaty body Neil!” with a hard shove Max manages to escape the pretzel that hold them together.

 “God dammit this was the easiest scheme we could have pulled and it still got ruined! Who the hell would come see David?” Looking through their escape window Max spots the camper who ruined it all. He knew that cheap Halloween costume from anywhere.

 “Preston. What does this Heather want?” ‘See what I mean, this guy’s always gets in my way, night and day.’ Max thought to himself.

 “Well some campers do come up to the councilors for... well counseling.” Neil explained while dusting himself off.

 “Psssh what does this drama queen have to hide?”  
 “Oh oh! Maybe he’s a werewolf and a full moon’s coming oh or maybe he’s the son of bigfoot! Wait what if he has a third nipple!” Nikki eagerly guessed as she rushed towards the window with Max.  
 “A Director’s heart is supposed to belong to the stage not some **rabscallion** with soft hair! Yet my rapid heart can’t stop having these **feelings** . It’s like when Romeo fell in love with that **bitch** at the ball!” Preston clutched his chest as he explained his dilemma to David as emotionally as possible.

 “Woah Preston’s in love hahaha gross!” Nikki laughed while making fake gagging noises.

 “Wait what? With who? Move over let me see!” Neil squeezed between the two trying to see for himself.

 Before they could eavesdrop any further a gruff noise comes from behind them.  
 “What are you chipmunks doing back here!” The three scream at the sound of the Quartermaster’s rough voice and ran off towards the mess hall.

 “Hmph, Damn rodents with their pop culture music.” He spits and shuffles off into the woods to scar god knows who next.

                                                     

* * *

 

 “So why are you wet, Space Kid?” Harrison asked.

 “They say being in water is like being in space!” Before Harrison could ask again the doors to the mess hall slams open with the camp’s troublemaking trio gasping for air.

 “Jesus why the fuck would they hire that walking Cryptic?” Max wheezed out between breaths.

 The other campers soon gather around them wondering what the commotion about.

 “Damn, You guys look more beat up than I usually do to you.” Nurf spoke. He soon grabs Neil my his sweater collar hoisting him up.

 “Who are you seeing? Are there any other bullies you’re seeing behind my back?” he begins to shake the nerd demanding answers.

 “Ah Nurf no! Stop!”

 “Put the sogging nerd down, Nurf! I got a scoop you’d like to take a bite of. Our local Shakespeare has a crush on one of you love ladies.” A roar of “ews” echos throughout the room from hearing the news from Max.

 “Gross why would Pres have a crush on me. I mean besides the fact that I’m wicked cool.” Ered said with a flip of her blonde hair.

 “Hey! What make’ths it think it’ths you? I know ths’ix magical sth’pells and have a plu’sth eight in sth’rength!” Nerris argued.

 “Really are you two seriously gonna start a fight over this?” Max asked pushed himself between the two girls. Sure Preston’s kind of handsome he’d give him that but he’s not worth fighting for.

 “Oh Max, it’s not about a matter of love. It’s a matter of **pride**! Well at least that’s how my mom told me how she met my dad.” Nikki laughed out as see continued to watch the brawl between the girls.

 “Well obviously young Preston would love Ered. She’s so rebellious and extreme like one of his characters!” Dolf had added like gasoline to a bound fire.

 Harrison interrupted the agreeable cheers for Ered with his own thoughts on the problem.

 “But Nerris shows more personality and imagination than Ered. She’s more able to fit in a role and be in character.”

 “You guys this sounds more like finding a role in one of Preston’s shitty plays than winning his heart.” Max sighed out.

 No one was listening to him as the argument arose amongst the campers. It escalated quickly when Nurf tied his pocket knife to the end of a broom stick. He handed it to Nerris claiming it’s a magical spear to go against Ered. The screams from inside had cause Gwen to peek in only to catch Nerris ready to swing her ‘spear’.

 “Jesus Christ what the hell are you kids doing! Nerris hand over the Knife!”

 “It’s a magical spear, Gwen!”

 “Shut up and give me the stick! My god why do you kids have to try to kill each other every day?” Gwen was holding the weapon close to her as she scanned the crowd for answers.

 “They’re fighting over what girl Preston has a crush on!” Nikki screamed.

 “Oh boy… Hey wait why aren’t you fighting?”

 “Mother nature’s the only lady I’m dating, Gwen!” Nikki winked before laughing to herself again.

 The stressed out Counselor sighed. She kneeled down between the two girls and place one of hands on each of their shoulders.

 “Girls it’s not about who likes who.” Gwen began.

 “Ugh finally someone who has brains.” Max muttered.

 “It’s about **pride**.”

 “God dammit it”

 “Alright girls I saw this on an episode of Mary Winter Show. What you gotta do is prove to him how much you’re better than the other hoe he’s seeing. Once he’s hooked, you look into his eyes and crush his pathetic heart!” Gwen clenched her fist tight.

 “Got it?” Both girl nodded and headed towards the exit door. Gwen along with the other campers followed leaving an unamused Max behind.

 “Well this is gonna be a disaster.”

                                                            

* * *

 Preston was sitting on his stage rereading and rewriting bits and pieces for his newest play. He’s grateful for going to David earlier. That confession really cleared his head and made him more able to focus on his new script. No distractions just him, his script, Ered, and- wait Ered?

 In Front of him stood Ered wearing what looks to be Sandy’s more fiercer biker outfit from the musical Grease. To the top of her teased hair and down to her red converse. ‘Sandy wore red heels. Eh give or take’ Preston thought.

 “Sup”

 “Look just make it quick I’m quite busy at the moment here.” He had no time for small talk either the girl sell him the role she’s playing or she moves on with it.

 Ered let out an angry huff then leaned on the end of the stage near the theater boy.

 “Preston you’re the one that I want.”

 “Beg pardon?”

 “We go together like uh” Ered looks down at her hand trying to read the scribble of words on her palm.

 “Rama lamb l-llama kaw ding dog”

 “My god are you having a seizure?” Preston looks at Ered with both concern and discomfort. Before Ered could even finish the rest of the lyric Preston hops off the stage and began to walk away.  
 “Wait! Preston! You can’t stop the beat-”  
 “That’s from Hairspray!” Preston yells back as he picks up the pace trying to figure out what the hell happened. ‘If Ered wanted to be in a musicals she’s gonna have to work on her lyrics and what musical she’s in.’ he thinks. A couple sets ahead of him he spots a familiar curled hair boy walking his way.  
 “Good afternoon Max-”

 “Heads up, disaster ahead.”

 “What?” Max walks past Preston leaving him with more questions than answers. He expects to see the mess hall when he finishes walking the path not be ambushed by Nurf and into a choke hold.

 “Gah Nurf! I-I can’t breathe!” Preston started to claw at the hold around his neck hoping it’d do something. It only lead to him being held tighter.

 “I’ll sth’ave you fair maiden!”  
 “GAA-AAHH! Nerris?! Dear **GOD** bash Nurf’s head with a rock or something!”

 “Fear not my beloved!” Nerris yelled as she stood in front of Nurf. She lifts her arm and with a quick shake of her fist she-

 “Aw man I rolled a 1.”

 “For **fucks** sake just **bludgeon** the fool!” Preston was losing air fast. He sees it now, the curtain to his cruel life closing.

 “Alright that’s enough.” The young Shakespeare was then released from his death grip, gasping for air. He breathes in and out rapidly, vision still a mess. An ‘L’ shaped object was held in front of him.

 “Here it’s my inhaler. Use it if you need it or whatever.” There standing tall, or in this case short, in front of him was Max. The lighting of the afternoon sun did wonders to the boys feature, perhaps Preston did die and he was speaking to an angel.

 “Jesus Christ Max you didn’t have to punch me so hard. I was gonna let go.. Eventually.” Then again he could have went straight to hell with now hearing Nurf’s voice. He gratefully took Max’s arm though and stood.  
 “You guys are **animals** ! **ANIMALS**! Max.” He kissed the short man's hand and bowed, hurrying away from these mad men.

 Max stood there rubbing the back of his hand. He doesn’t know why he went back and punched Nurf. Hell he didn’t even know he could punch that hard! I guess the mere thought of not seeing Preston again made him snap. ‘Nope nope, no!’

 “We never speak of this again” He tell the two campers.

 “But-”

 “ **Never**.” He lift his tiny fist and threateningly shakes it. With that small threat it silences them both.

                                                            

* * *

 

 The rest of the day went off with less life threatening events for Preston. Ered was getting better at figuring out what musicals she’s in. She just needs to remember the words better and a couple dance moves that didn’t give her a twisted ankle. Nerris continued trying to impress Preston with her amazing DnD skills. Nothing like having dice thrown at your face and a fierce dragon ripping up your favorite pair of pants. Though he have to give it to Nikki, she make a **killer** performance as the dragon.’Note to sell, cast Nikki as a wild beast next performance.’

 With the day coming to an end Preston made one last trip to David. Everything that’s gone on today has given him a headache and he at least need to confess a few things before going to bed. When he finally arrives to David’s cabin he spots the counselor outside talking to Gwen.

 “No no a thousand times no! What we say in there stays in there no matter what!”

 “Come on David this is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in weeks here. Plus we’re also helping the kid with his feelings right?”

 “I will not have you play cupid and toy with people’s hearts Gwen. I- Oh Preston! Got something on your mind again?” David now focused his attention to the camper ignoring the daggers from his employ.

 “As a matter of fact I do! May I please come in.” 

 “Of course my office is always open. Gwen if you would excuse me, I have councling duties.” David hits the lock door face first before stepping back, unlocking it, and entering with the Preston.

 “Hey why don’t I come in and-”  
 “No.” With that David slammed the door to her face. She mutters a few curse words before walking away defeated.

 Inside the cabin though there were four other campers. Hiding under David’s bed was Nikki, Neil, Max, and Space Kid.

 “Why did we come back to do the bucket trick again.” Neil whispered to Max.

 “Because David patted me on the back and told me ‘Gee Max I’m so impressed with your attitude these past days. Heck I may even give you a hug the next time I see you!’. A hug Neil. A **hug**. I was ready to throw up then and there.”

 “Shoosh they’re coming in” Nikki hushed them.

The door creaked opened and enter David.

 “....Why is there a bucket on my closet door?”

 “You guys put it on the wrong door!” Max whispered angrily.

 “Maybe he’ll still fall for it”  
 “Space Kid I’m gonna kill you-”

 “Shoosh! Geez you’re louder than my parents.” Nikki hushed them again.

 “Now then. What seems to be on your mind again Preston?” With a deep sigh the young camper answered.

 “It’s... It’s the hooligan again. This **fiend** has taken my breath away! Or in this case gave it back my breath. This **bastard** saved my show of a life by ripping the curtains open again and putting me back on the spotlight that **I deserve**.” Preston did a motion with his arms and then laid them on top of his head.

 “Sounds pretty heavy.”  
 “You don’t know the whole story of it.”

 ‘Well one of the girls has gotten to Preston some how.’ Max thought while not helping feeling a little bit envious of what the person did to make Preston feel this way.

 “ **He** really stole the show today! My Mercutio to my Romeo! That **bitch** Juliet got nothing on him.” ‘he?’ Max thought.

 “ **He?!** ”multiple voices said.

 “What the- _Gwen_! What are you doing by the window!” David points his gaze to his co worker’s head popping from the glass window.

 “I apologize Preston will have to continue this conversation later. Please head off to bed while I have a conversation with my Co worker here.” He escorts the boy our and rushes after the other counselor ready to give her a piece of his mind.

 From under the bed four heads pop out.

 “He’s gay?!” Nikki said.

 “Well he does like the theater.” Space kid added.

 “Seriously? We had an episode about stereotyping people!” Neil argued.

 “Uh, I wasn’t in that episode though.”

 “Heh heh yeah. Hey Max we should get out of here before David gets back. Max?” Nikki waved her hand in front of Max but to no answer.

 “He’s gay.” Max finally says. He wasn’t sure why he felt so relieved to hear that word. Something in him just filled up. Was it hope or fear?


	2. Fight for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids break the news to the other campers and Max starts to think a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention there are spoilers about the show from both season I believe. Besides that my allergies are kicking my ass and I apologize if this chapter the characters seem a bit out of character.  
> Thank you very much all for the lovely comments and tags you leave on here and tumblr!

 “I can’t believe you invaded Preston’s personal space, Gwen!” After David escorted Preston out of his room he ran after his moody co worker. She was gonna have a piece of his mind whether she likes it or not!.

 “David, the kids do it to you all the time! Besides we’re helping the poor kid out aren’t we?” David quickly rushed in front of Gwen, cutting off the rest of her path.

 “By outing him to his fellow campers? Outing a person, let alone a **child** , in an unsafe environment without their permission is dangerous to their safety and mental health! We don’t know how the other campers would act. Something worse than what happens usually may happen! Can you at least respect that he come out on his own terms at his own time.” Sure these kids hurt him physically and emotionally but he wouldn’t dare allow someone to be outed. What these kids do to him can not compare to the struggles these people have gone through because of who they love.  

 Gwen looked at her normally cheery co worker’s serious eyes, took a deep breath and sighed.

 “Okay, okay. I won’t say a work to anyone. I’m sorry.” David’s serious look dropped and was replaced with a more calm smile. He then embraced Gwen in a tight hug whispering ‘thank you’.

 “Heh okay. That’s enough... The birds are watching… and the Quartermaster apparently.”

                                                                      

* * *

 It was Sunday afternoon and Max called an assembly with all the campers to meet in Nerris’s  castle. Before the meeting though he told Dolf & Space Kid to distract Preston so he wouldn’t go snooping around near the magic kids area. Once everyone sat criss cross applesauce on the floor, whispering to each other, he began the meeting.

 “Alright everyone shut the fuck up. Some more news had been brought up to our attention. As you know cupid had taken a detour in our summer camp. He also manage to shoot one of his stupid arrows to our own Leonardo Dicaprio.”

 “I twisted my ankle for that guy.”

 “Shut up Ered, no one told you you had to cut loose footloose and kick off your Sunday shoes to impress Preston. Anyways, girls I have some great news for you. Preston-”

 “Great Gatsby likes a boy!” Nikki interrupted as she hopped up from her seat in the front.

 “Dammit it Nikki!”

 “What? You get to call Preston funny names, I wanted to do it too.” Chatter filled the cardboard castle. A lot of ‘I knew it’’s, ‘he does like the theater’, and Neil of course telling them ‘we had a stereotype episode you guys, fuck!’.

 “Well maybe Presth’ton like’sth you Harri’sthon? You are the most sth’howcasing one of the boy’sth.” Nerris points out. Harrison shifted in his seat as the rest of the campers focused their gaze on him.

 “Uh well that is true but alas the tricks up my sleeve are for another.” With a wave of his hands he summoned a bouquet of flowers. He then turns his body and points the flowers to Neil.

 “For you my good Sir.”

 “I will break those magical hands of yours.” Neil threatened.

 “Another time then.” he retracts the flowers and with another swift motion of his hands they disappear, honoring Harrison with a crowd of “aaaa”’s and a groan from Neil.

 “What about Nurf?”The room went silence for a second before everyone bursted into laughter.

 “Hahaha yeah right! I give that poor bastard a new bruise everyday.” Nurf said between his chuckles.

 “How about Max? He’s short and Rebellious like Jason Dean from Heathens. Except I don’t think he’ll blow up… yet.”

 “Okay first off Nikki he’s from Heathers, secondly that’s almost as laughable as Preston liking Nurf. Besides I doubt Max could ever have any emotions besides hatred. Plus I bet he could probably do better than Preston.” Neil said to the adventurous girl. Something in the tone of Neil’s voice made Max want to punch him. He wasn’t sure if it was the implication of him having no feelings or the fact that he thinks Preston wasn’t worthy to like him. ‘I mean who cares? Also I do know other emotion, Like anger and pure rage. Wait fuck those are the same things.’

 ‘You get a little happy when you mess with David, Max!’ Max jumps at hearing the second voice in his head. He looks at Nikki before taking a few steps back from the girl and tries to clear his mind.

 “Well that leaves Dolf and Space Kid then. I mean we could go out and spy on them right now since like they’re hanging out.” Ered explained. Everyone looked at each other for a bit thinking about the idea. In the end they agreed and ventured out to spy on the three campers.

                                                        

* * *

 On the stage were the two campers performing a scene from “Of Mice and Men”. Space Kid playing Lenny and Dolf as George. Preston was down in front of the audience seats judging their performance.

 “Um, George I was just petting this mouse and um... Uhm Preston, how does it make scene I’m petting a mouse if we’re mice too?” Space Kid asked pausing between his lines.

 “Ugh! For the last time you are **not** the mice you guys are the **men** ! Rrgh **Amechers**!” Preston slaps his forehead. Maybe he should tell Space Kid you gotta have a brain if you want to go to the moon. Then again they let monkeys go don’t they?

 Not far from the stage where the rest of the campers hiding in the bushes. They slowly made their way to crawl closer to the stage. Ered had trouble crouching down the bush due to her twisted leg causing her to fall out into the open. The drama kid quickly snaps his gaze behind himself.

 “Hark who goes there!”

 “Dude relax it’s just me. You know walking with an injury ain’t easy.” Ered responded while slowly trying to stand up.

 “Hm true. Have you come to twist another ankle?”

 “Yes and if you hold still it’ll make it easier for me.”

 “Hmph tough news for you! I have you know we’re not doing a musical rehearsal. You’re more than welcome though to stay and watch this **travesty**.” Ered looks backs to where the rest of the campers were hidin looking for an answer. Max nodded to her assuring her that’d be the right thing to help further out their plan. She moved as fast as she could with her injured foot and took a front row seat near where Preston stood.

 “Alright people let’s take it from the top!” The two on stage nodded and resumed their acting.

 “That mouse ain’t fresh Lenny. If you find another mouse that’s fresh I’ll let you keep it for a while.”

 “Um let me see, oh um! I don’t know where there is no other m-mouse.” While Space Kid had to use the script still Dolf was hitting his lines every mark.

 “Yes. **Yes** ! Amazing performance Dolf! Space Kid **take notes**!” There was a fire burning in Preston’s eyes. Oh how the theater could rile up the young man.

 “Dolf is pretty good with his lines. Maybe Preston likes him? They both like some kind of art” Neil questioned.

 ’Dolf? Sure the kid has a cheery attitude, kind of cute in his own weird way, and is a master at the arts. Bet he’d be good at designing shit for Preston’s stupid plays and given the fact he’s killing all his lines right now he might as well star in them... Maybe Preston would be repulsed because he looked like a little evil dictator?’ Max’s thoughts were interrupted by the David ringing the dinner bell. The campers hidin in the bushes didn’t get up until Preston had cleared the theater area.

 “Harrison, Nerris, switch places with Dolf and Space then send them over to our table.” Max ordered. The magic kids nodded and ran off to catch the two campers.

                                                               

* * *

 The magic kids had swapped places with the two campers, took their spaghetti, sat at the farthest table with Preston, and had their backs turned towards the group so they could not see or hear the other campers conversation.

 “What’d you guys talk about?” Space kid asked while trying to feed himself through his glass helmet.

 “Well we tried to figure out who he liked first but Harrison likes another nerd, Nurf’s...Nurf, and Max hates everything.” Nikki said with a mouth of spaghetti full.

 “Hey nobody ever wondered if Preston likes me, what gives I’m hot stuff.” Neil protested.

 “First off nobody hot says they’re ‘hot stuff’, secondly do you really want Preston to like you?”

 “Never mind then.” the young genius shoved a meatball to him mouth with a grimace expression.

 “We ended up sneaking around the theater to see if maybe he liked one of you two.” Nikki shoved another mouth full of food and continued speaking.

 “Mmm We noticed he really liked your acting Dolf and mm figured he might like you for your cool skills!”

 “Yeah you too nerds know your way around a script and around my fist heh heh. Don’t take that out of context I will stab you.” Nurf kindly threatened to Dolf.

 “For reals. You really rocked it on stage. I like felt like I was in a real theater and not some washed up camp, Minus Space Kid tho. No offense SP.”

 “Huh none taken Ered. He is pretty good even tho we were man mice.”

 ‘Jesus Christ’ Max thinks as he stabs a meatball. ‘Why don’t they just blow the kid and get on with it.’

 “Oh really? I don’t know if I should feel flattered or repulsed by young Preston’s affections. He’s not really my type, too extra for me.” Dolf said with a smile.

 “Haha yeah!” Nikki spat out some sauce with her burst of laughter that landed near Max.

 “For the love of God Nikki close your mouth when you’re eating! You’re gonna get it on my fuckin food!”

 The campers looked at Max silently wondering what had caused the rebel to burst. Guilt quickly spread to Max’s face for a second before he returned to his usual uncaring face. He looked down his plate and started stirring his pasta.

 “My bad, Nikki... Just kind of irritated today. Also you kind of spit on Neil’s shirt.”

 “What really? Aw gross Nikki! I wear this shirt everyday.”

 Max wasn’t completely wrong. He was getting irritated hearing the praise Dolf was getting. Dolf is talented he’ll give him that but that doesn’t mean he should bash Preston. ‘Shit what’s wrong with Preston being excited and passionate of the things he loves? Nobody says shit about Nerris playing DnD and making costumes out of random stuff or fuckin Neil getting hard for being able to play Doom with a toaster… okay no that was kind of cool.’ Max was also getting irritated that he was getting irritated! Why was was he so made they were making fun of Preston? He makes fun of him all the time! Maybe not recently and even then it ain’t as cruel anymore. ‘What the hell is wrong with me!’

 Neil leans in to Nikki and whispers “You ever seen anyone eat spaghetti so pissed off before?”

 “Obviously you haven’t seen my parents on date night. It’s like ‘Lady & the Tramp’ except they fight over the last meat ball.” she finishes her plate and heads off to get seconds.

 “I bet it was awesome when you saved him huh.”

 “Saved him? What are you talking about?” Dolf looked at the astronaut confused. Max starts to tune into the conversation again.

 “Yeah, Preston was talking about how you save him from some curtains yesterday I think? I don’t know he said it all poetically I could barely understand or even care to translate.” Max’s nearly chokes at the realization of what Neil had said.

 “I didn’t save him from curtains or from anything yesterday. I was busy painting my new project.” **‘shit’** Max thinks.

 “Does anyone remember saving Preston or at least saw someone saving him?” Neil asked.

 “I twisted my ankle remember so no for me.”

 “I was there when Ered twister her ankle. Actually I’m the reason why she twisted her ankle. Sorry Ered.”

 “All good space dude. Should have watched out for your fish bowl head of yours.” she taps the boy’s glass helmet earning her a giggle from him. Nikki returns with her second serving and dives face first.

 “Hey Nikki did you see anyone save Preston?” The hyper girl rosed her head from her dish and slurped up a noodle rolling off her head.

 “Nope! I was too busy ripping up Preston’s pants when I was playing Nerris’s dragon. Haha he never saw old bedazzled scales Nikki coming.”

 “Hm what about you Nurf, Seen anything?” Max lifts his gaze from the table to look at Nurf and the Bully stares back at him.

 What would Max do? Threaten the behemoth again? Damn he wasn’t even sure if he could summon up that pure raging strength again. He wasn’t even sure how he got so pissed and God knows he can’t summon it now do to him feeling like he should bolt if Nurf does confess. Fight or flight? No instead he chooses to stare at Nurf intently. It didn’t last long before it shifted to a more pleading look. Why was he so scared? Not like anyone knows how he feels, he doesn’t even know himself. They’ll probably just laugh it off and think it’s funny so who cares if they found out.  

 Then Max makes the mistake by looking at Preston from across the room. ‘Dammit. They’ll make fun of him though when they figure out he might like me.’ He didn’t want that. It was bad enough they made fun of him because he likes posing on any ledge high enough and strong enough to hold him. They’ll make fun of him for liking a selfish bastard like him.

 “Nah dude I was giving Space Kid a wedgie.”

 “Wait, you didn’t give me a wedgie.”

 “Gasp, you’re right thanks for reminding me.” Nurf reaches behind the smaller camper and pulls his underwear over his helmet. Space Kid yells out while the bully has himself a good laugh.

 David takes notice and rushes over to the distressed child.

 “Nurf! Now Space Kid has meatballs sauce in his underwear!” The children laugh at David’s comment.

 “Now children there’s nothing funny about having meat sauce stain your underwear. Why what would people think when they find meat stains in your undies hm?” David earned another roar of laughter from the children.

 “Okay David why don’t you go help Space Kid before you say anything that’ll end up on the internet. Nurf you’re punishment is spending the rest of the day in your tent.” Gwen had gotten up between the laughter to stop David from humiliating himself any further.

 When no one was looking Max sneak out of the mess hall and head for the tents. Once there Max enters the troubled kids tent prepared for the worst.

 “Alright what do you want.”

 “What are you talking about.”

 “You know damn well what I mean! You had the opportunity to humiliate me and Prince Charming over there but you didn’t.”

 “ _Prince Charming_?” Max’s face goes red.

 “That’s besides the point! Look what do you want; a 4 ft punching bag, your bullying money back, Neil to do your over the summer homework, Gwen’s booby books?”

 “I don’t want none of that.” Okay now Nurf’s starting to piss Max off. He just wants to get whatever shit over with but Nurf is being too damn stubborn to throw Max a bone.

 “Come on you gotta want something, Nurf.”

 The taller camper rises from his bed and stands in front of Max.

 “I want you to tell Preston the **truth**.”

 “Truth? What truth!” Max was starting to panic.

 “I don’t know, what ever’s the truth. God know’s I should have done it with Chris.”

 “Who?”

 “Even if you don’t like him you gotta set him straight or else he’ll keep on thinking of what could have been… In a summer camp. Where he’s here for boot camp after shoving too many pizza rolls down the neighbor’s cat throat.”

 “Um. Okay?”

 “Good.” Max turns to leave before Nurf calls him one last time.

 “And a another thing Max.”

 “Wha- OUCH!” Nurf hits a hard blow to Max’s shoulder.

 “You’re lucky I didn’t punch you in the stomach you inhaler holding loser. Don’t ever try to punch me again.”

 “Damn, note taken.” He rubs his shoulder and walks out from the tent.

                                                       

* * *

 The sun is setting soon and Max has been avoiding Preston all evening. ‘Tell Preston the truth’ What truth? There is no truth! What truth does Max have to hide? Nothing that’s what.

 Max collides with another person while he was lost in thought.

 “Watch where you’re going- ah shit.” He was now standing in front of Mr. been walking around my mind all day.

 “Terribly sorry Max.” Preston says as he dusts himself off.

 “Yeah you better be.” Preston gives Max a face. Shit he didn’t mean to be rude.

 “Well I take that back then!”

 “Good who needs your shitty apology!” The lanky boy ‘hmphs’ and tosses his head to look at another direction.

 “I shouldn’t even be the one apologizing. You were the one who walked into me. I was simply looking for David again.”

 “Well excuse me, should I bow my head and kiss your hand as an apology?”

 “Ha yeah that’d be the proper apology but I doubt you have the privilege to do so in my presence.” Preston smiled as he continued to joke with the shorter boy.

 “ _Ooooh_ my **deepest** _apologies_ your _royal highness_ or should I say my pain in my ass. May I have permission to kiss thi hand?” He said in a shakespearian mocking voice bowing his head. Preston let out a chuckle and Max was happy he had his head bowed or else Preston would have caught him smiling.

 “You may but **make it quick** for I have much to do!” Preston moves his right hand forward while he places his other hand on top of his forehead. Max took it without thinking and places a kiss on it. Realization hits and he immediately lets go of the hand. He stares up at Preston while he stares down.

 “My lady!” He screams before running away from him leaving Preston holding his own hand.

 Why did he do that? _Why did he do that!_ Why did he fuckin do that. He’s been walking for twenty minutes trying to figure out what lead him into this mess. Was it the talk with Nurf or how about the jealousy he felt in the mess hall or maybe, maybe it was the fact Preston was willing to amuse Max for a little bit when he was in a sour mood.

 It’s been 30 minutes and the sun has set. No he wasn’t where the tents at like the rest of the campers. He was a place no one would expect to see Max willing step foot in. If anyone were to see him not only would he blackmail them, he’ll blackmail their children and their children’s children. Two knocks was all that it took before the door opened.

 “Hello? Max, what are you doing here?” Max had walk to David’s office. He had to let some things off his chest.


	3. Me Inside of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to talk to David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the joke with the titles. Hurry for Heather even though I only finished the movie and not the musical. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there's a quick note at the end that somewhat involves spoilers for the chapter.

 It was Sunday night and the sun had set an hour ago. Max has been sitting in David’s office for 30 minutes not sure of what to do. He knew why he came here of course, he just didn’t know how or where to start. One things for sure though, he hated the way David looked so happy to see him here. Almost like he was expecting him.

 After ten more minutes of silence David speaks.

 “Why Max, I’m very surprised to see you here!”

 “Bullshit.” Max snapped back. He was expecting David to point out his language but was instead given a small smile.

 “That’s the spirit Max. See in here you can let out all of your aggressions and problems in whatever matter you’d like so long it doesn’t cause harm to yourself or others. Now why don’t you open that launch box of emotions and take a bite of your troubles!” The camper eyes the overly enthusiastic man. He’s hesitant to answer to answer at first but eventually works up the nerve to speak.

 “Okay. So, I’m not here for me okay.”

 “I see. What are you here for then, Max?” David leans forward from his chair waiting for the camper to respond.

 “Well. I’m here.. Because of.. _Neil_ .” Max had to lie, he can’t trust David to hold a secret here in his stupid room. Hell it was so easy to eavesdrop in his room that he ended up in this mess.  
“Wait **Neil**? You’re not here because of-” David him stops himself.

 “... Something else?”

 “Like I’ll ever come here to talk about my problem to you… But yeah Neil.” David leans back in his chair a little disappointed that Max was lying to him. Of course he knew why Max was here, it’s the same reason why Preston’s been stopping at his office almost every night. He wouldn’t hold it against Max though. He knows better than anyone not to push the kids buttons any further and it’s best to roll with whatever tale he has to tell.

 “Alright then what’s up Neil, Is he dealing with anything negative at the moment?”

 “No. Neil’s been acting like his geeky self but lately he seems distracted.”

 “Distracted?”

 “Yeah distracted. This past week we’ve been trying to figure out ways to fuck with you.” David flinched.

 “Is that why you kids kept coming back covered in bee stings and bug bites!?”

 “Shut up I’m not done.” He sticks up his small hand to silence the man and then continues.

 “So Neil’s been distracted lately a lot and what I notice is that he’s been looking at someone.”

 “Care to give a name to that ‘someone’?” Shit who the hell would Neil like.

 “ _Avan Jogia_.”

 “ _Avan Jogia_? Isn’t that the guy from Victorious?”

 “Yes and he’s very attractive your point? Anyways, whenever Neil sees… Avan Jogia he gets kind of wack in the head.”

 “Mhmm care to explain how ‘wack’ he gets.” Max hesitates again.

 “Like every time he sees him he ignores everything around him. It’s like the trees open up and put a spotlight on _Avan_ making it impossible to ignore. I- he doesn’t even know if he should insult him for making stupid poses or take a camera out. It doesn’t even help that he has to see him fuckin everyday in this hell hole. He’d be reciting a poem in the mess hall then doing stage stuns with anyone willing enough to handle his enthusiasm. What the hell is so appealing about his stupid long hair and that halloween costume? The guy wears an extra large choker around his neck that looks like it belongs in the party decoration section!”

 “Those are called ruffs.”

 “Well it’s ‘ruff’ to look at! It doesn’t even help that even if I try to insult him he just plays along with it now. I ruined his play and you’d think the guy would hate me forever yet the dweeb still hangs around me. What’s so appealing about me anyway?” Silence filled the room and Max averted his eyes from David.

 “I mean Neil. What’s a. What um..” Christ he hated this feeling of vulnerability. It’s almost as bad as the time he lost HoneyNut.

 “Max, it’s okay to have feelings and it’s also great to talk about them. Heck I’m glad you’re talking about them since this gives me the honor to help out a friend!”

 “Full offense David, I only came here to get this off my chest not pursue it.” Max hopped off his seat and headed for the door.

 “Wait Max! This isn’t how it works!” David moves as fast as he could to the door putting one hand on it  preventing it from being open.

 “David what the fuck all I came here to do is ‘confess’ that’s it.”

 “Getting stuff off your chest is good and all but not doing anything about it is still no good! Don’t you want to do something about this feelings? Maybe even tell Pres- I mean Avan about this!”

 “Nope! This is like the church confession box where only me,you ,and the man upstairs knows.”

 “God?”

 “No Cameron Campbell. Pretty sure he likes eavesdrop from the attics.”

 “Hey now, only rude people would eavesdrop into people's personal business and Mr.Campbell isn't that kind of man!” David crossed his arms with a ‘hmph’.

 “Damn right you tell the little hypocrite what’s good.” came a low voice from the ceiling.

 “Gasp! Mr.Campbell sir is that you or is it all a dream again like Gwen told me!”

  “Uhm, It’s a dream! Now go make a sandwich and leave it near the stair outside your cabin.” David smiled and with a “yes sir” he was off.

 ‘To think I came out here to confess to the guy.’ Max thought before exiting the cabin and walking towards the tents. As he made his way to his tent he notice a couple stares that were given to him. He wasn’t sure why they were staring and he didn’t care enough to look into it. He simply enter his tent, take out his separator & inhaler, do his two required pumps, and knocked out once he touched the bendable bed.

* * *

 The campers were all gathered in the mess hall waiting in line for their daily breakfast. There were still some of kids staring at Max that he started to feel it was problem. It couldn’t be about the Preston crush no. No one found out who the person was, Nurf didn’t bark about it. So it was all good no problem here. Everything was completely normal.

 Once Max grabbed his meal he made a path straight towards his two friends.

 “Sup my dastardly duo. Notice everyone’s split up to their usual groups now. Gave up on the whole search?” Max bites a piece of his toast as he sit next to Nikki who was busy trying to eat a bowl of cereal with her hands behind her back.

 “You could say that.” Neil said as he squinted his eyes at Max. The shorter boy glared back at him. ‘What’s point dexters problem?’ Max thinks as he takes another bite from his toast.

 They ate in silence, minus Nikki digging into her food. Neil gave Max a couple side glances here and there. Max tried looking away but if he looked to another direction he’d see another pair of eyes watching him. He had no choice but to stare at his meal instead. Something was up and he’ll be damn if he has to figure out what.

 “So where did you head off to after dinner?” Neil asked with a suspicious tone in his voice.

 “You know. Scoping out the camp, figure out another exit path from this hell hole.” the little camper took a swig of his coffee hoping it’d wake him up a bit more to help keep him on his toes. Neil was looking for something alright. Jokes on him though since Max ain’t gonna give out shit that easily.

 “Mhmm. You came back a little late to the tent. You find any good route?”

 “Gee Neil you act like I could scope out this whole camp on my own in 5 mins. Of course it’s gonna take a while.” Neil was ready to ask another question before Nikki finally popped her head from the bowl. Milk and cheerios covered her face as she turned to face Max.

 “You think you could give me Avan Jogia phone number?” she asked as she licked a piece of cereal on her cheek. Max spits out some of his drink.

 “ _Avan Jogia_!?” He screamed with his face now red from both anger and embarrassment. Neil leaned in to Nikki’s ear whispering “Nikki, we were supposed to ease the problem in!”.

 “But I wanna meet Avan Jogia.”  
 “You don’t even know who that is!”

 “Duh that’s why I want to meet him geez. I just want to know why you like him.”

 “I don’t like Avan Jogia, Nikki! It was apart of Max’s tall tale to David! Nikki we went over this before Max came in.” Speaking of Max, Neil focus his gaze towards his tiny friend. He is met with a view of pure shock and disbelief. In his hand was one half of a plastic fork Max had that he snapped in his firm grip. Neil wasn't sure if he should be concerned for Max or his own life.

 Meanwhile Max’s mind was a mess of words. ‘These assholes were eavesdropping, how the hell did they even know I was there? Was I obvious? No, no one thought it was me! I’m the angry piece of shit no one wants to deal with. Who the hell could have-’ and Max shoots his head up and looks to the left of the room to see Nurf. ‘That Bastard.’

 “Look we don’t have to talk about this at all. I mean it’s just kind of weird since-”

 “ _Nurf I’ll_ **_kill_ ** _you!_ ” was the only warning the bully got. Tiny hands were now slapping one half of his body.

 “Ah what the hell Max! Knock it off your pathetic slaps are making me uncomfortable!” Max had crawled behind him whacking the back of Nurf’s head. The kids in the mess hall were going nuts at the display. Max’s heart was beating faster and faster with each swing he did. Luckily the Children's cheers alerted David to rush in.

 “Sweet maple tree sap! Max get off of Nurf. Where the heck it Gwen!” David scanned the room for his co-worker to see her with the children chanting.

 “Yeah kick his ass!”

 “Gwen for the love of mother nature don’t encourage them! Help me separate them!”

 “Aw shit, match’s over.” Gwen grabbed a hold of Nurf as David grabbed a hold of Max. It took a couple tugs and “fuck you”s from Max till he finally let go. His asthma was catching up to him and David had to carry him out as he kick and yelled. Gwen began to calm the rest of the children.

 “Alright yeah little rascals, thunder domes over. Nurf you okay?”

 “Yeah it’s whatever, my mom hits me worst.” Gwen winces and pats the the boy on the back.

 “Okay then. Why don’t you and I make our way to my office so we can make a report on that and the rest of the campers can have a free activity day. Sound good?” The crowd agreed and headed for the exist. Nikki and Neil were the first to leave.

 “Aw man I wish I could have started a fight. Neil would you fight me?”

 “Nikki no offense but for like five minutes would you shut up. I just kind of saw my life flashing before my eyes imagining myself in that situation.” ‘The only other tough kid I know is now ready to kick my ass. This would have never happened in science camp!’

 ‘You never know Neil! Maybe somebody has already been stabbed by a protractor!’ Neil flinched at the second voice in his head. He looks at Nikki before taking a few steps away from the girl.

 Behind them came Preston and Harrison.

 “What a fantastic performance don’t you think, Harrison? So much **rage** and **fury oozed** out from that battle. Who would have know Max could play such a warrior! I must take note of this!” Preston pulls out a notepad and begins to write.

 “I don’t think that was a staged act. It looked like Max was out for blood.” Harrison was shuffling cards in his hands thinking back to the scene. Max went to town with Nurf. The bully has tiny red hand prints all over his face and arms. ‘Geez whatever Nurf did had to be something to get Max to fight him.’

 The magical kid looked over Preston’s shoulder to see what he was writing.

 “Aw you put little hearts on your I’s. There’s no I’s in Max’s name though.”

 “There’s an ‘I’ in **pain!”** Preston smack him on the head with his notepad.

 “ **OUCH** ”

 “ **Personal space**!”

* * *

 After calming Max down David manages to give Max his inhaler in time. Max pumps every thirty seconds three times before he can feel his airways open again. David wasn’t mad at Max. Yes he was a upset but not mad. He wonders what had gotten into Max to make him so mad yet he’s not sure if he should ask.

 “Max-” The small boy jumps off the counter before David could even begin his sentence.

 “Thanks. It won’t happen again.”

 “B-but wait Max!” It was too late the short camper had exits the medical cabin.

 “Oh if only Cameron Campbell was here. I’d bet he’d know just what to do in this situation.”

 “What he’d do is make another sandwich and this time not put so much spicy mustard since we don’t have our tums restocked.” Came Campbell’s voice again from inside the attic.

* * *

 Max has been walking around the camp thinking. The campers had made a great choice  avoiding crossing path with him. Well Preston did say hi when he passed through the theater. The actor asked him if he want to ‘ _part take in some battle scene. I have_ **_fake blood_ ** _to make it more_ **_thrilling_ ** _!_ ’ but Max declined. No he has a bigger task to attend to.

 Max waited in the bushes looking out  for a certain computer nerd to pop up. Low and behold the young genius made his way to the camp’s so called ‘lab’. Neil did a quick look around before removing the grass covering his safe. He typed in a code and with a positive beep it opened but not to his new computer he was building.

 “A net? Where’s my computer?”

 “Dammit it was supposed to spring out at you.” Neil turned around have the sharp end of Nurf’s pocket knife pointed at his face.

 “Max what the hell!”  
 “Shut up! I’m the one asking questions here so you better cough up the right answers or else I’ll stab you with my knife stick.”

 “Don’t you mean a spear?” Max edges the blade closer.

 “Do you really think it’s a good idea to talk like that to me right now.” Neil shakes his head no.

 “Good. Now tell me how the hell you got Nurf to spill the beans or I’ll spill yours!”

 “ _Spill the beans?_ ” That earned him the dagger touching his nose.

 “Again holding a knife stick here.” the camper below him was sweating bullets.

 “Okay okay! It wasn’t Nurf who told us!” Max slashed Neil’s right shoulder. Luckily he only slashed the sweater and not him.

 “I’m telling the truth! Nerris’s the one who told us after we realized we forgot to ask the two magic kids! She told us about her ambushing Preston with Nurf and how you came back to punch Nurf before he choked out Preston. Also she was smart enough to ask him who he liked! They’re friends so of course he’d trust her. Then Nikki & me had the idea to sneak around David’s office to see if Preston would _spill the beans_ again only instead you came.” ‘Nerris! I forgot about little Taako! Well this means I fought Nurf for no reason and he’s probably gonna punch my gut this time.’ the short boy sighed and holds the weapon up leading out his hand to help his tall friend up. They both stood there awkwardly, Neil out of terror of if he left he’d have a javelin through his body, and Max who was busy thinking again.

 “Look.” Neil started. “There’s nothing wrong with who you like okay. It was just kind of a surprise that you, Mr.’ _I don’t hate Camp Campbell I hate everything_ ’, would like a theater nerd like Preston.” Max spins the stick and hits Neil in the arm with the back end of the stick.

 “Hey!”

 “Don’t make fucking fun of him.”

 “Geez it’s not like you’re his boyfriend... **Yet**!” That earned the boy another smack of the stick from his red faced friend. They laughed and turned to walk back to the main area of camp.

 “So does like everyone know?”

 “About Preston liking you? Yes. About you liking Preston back, no. Figured if I did that you’d do something horrific to all of us. The fight with Nurf proves my point.”

 “Yeah I should probably apologize to him. Also grab my pillow to soften the blow to my stomach.” the conversation ended and they kept walking.

 When they reached the end of their path they notice a huddle of kids near the flagpole. It looked to be Nikki, Nurf, Harrison, & Nerris. Nurf had a single small hand print right in the center of his for head. For a big kid like him he sure can bruise easily, that or Max had wild strengthen again. As they neared closer Nikki’s eyes widen.

 “Neil you're alive!” She hopped out of the group to greet her friends. “Harrison said he saw Max hiding around the woods and when I saw you walking through them I figured he was after you! Looks like he kind of sliced your shirt there.”

 “You knew Max was in there and you didn’t both to come check up on me?”

 “Hey just because you get to die doesn’t mean I have to too.” Neil groan.

 “I at least came and told Nikki about Max wandering in the woods.”

 “Shut up Harrison.” Max clears his throat and the small group looks at him.

 “I believe I have some things to do before I tell you all some  other news. First.” Max knocks off Nerris’s hat and pulls her cape over her head. While she protested he also pushes her to the ground.

 “That’s for telling everyone about what happened in the woods. Nurf, I believe I owe you some kind of apology. Here’s a knife on a stick.”

 “Don’t you mean a s’th’pea-” Neil shushes Nerris as he helps her up.

 “Believe me, call it a stick knife.” Nurf snatches the weapon.

 “Fuck yeah! Now I got a new back scratcher!” Nurf smiles at Max and Max smiles back.

 “Hey Max you got your inhaler?”

 “Yeah why?” Nurf punches Max in the gut and Max goes down uttering the words “fuck”.

 “All is forgiven. Now let’s talk about your gay ass after you remember how to breathe.” Nurf snorted at the now wheezing camper.

 Max gets the feeling that asking Preston out sounds more painful than how his gut is feeling right now. Asking out Preston? How the hell did it come to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Max having asthma and I used examples/things I had to do when I had terrible asthma a child.


	4. Meant to Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of this story! Thanks so much for reading and sticking around <3 Hopefully I'll make another story of these two. Sorry if it's too angsty??

 It was nearing lunch time and Max was ready to bail out of this plan. He didn’t like the idea of telling the rest of kids his feelings, didn’t like the idea that they’d volunteered to help him ‘woo’ Preston, and he didn’t like the idea that he was now wearing an extremely big tuxedo coat in the mess hall surrounded by candles they made in art class. Every so often he’d have to lift up his small arms to push the sleeves back since they refused to stop fully consuming his arms. It was nice enough David offer to let him use his top half of his navy blue suit. Max should thank him by burning this outfit in the next camp fire.

 From what him and everyone on the camp knows is that Preston’s a hopeless romantic. That day they tried to patch things up with David & Bonquisha proved it. It also proved that the theater kid isn’t a very good singer and it’s a flaw Max will have to accept. God knows he has a shit ton. Anyways, the other kids thought having a ‘romantic’ dinner would help Max’s chances. To be quite honest he didn’t understand the point of this. Preston already liked him, he liked him too, why dinner? Why even bother with this, why not ask him upfront ‘Hey you wanna date me’? The boy takes a second to look at himself in the window's reflection. ‘Oh right. Who the hell would say yes to a short snarky kid like me. I’m not much of a charmer either plus I do shit on him sometimes. That and Nerris did say Preston is one to like having special moments to remember.’

 He’s cut out from his thoughts when David, Neil, & Harrison walk to his table.

 “Alright The Cute & Crimson Red have been distracting Romeo at the theater.” Neil spoke while looking at his clipboard.

 “The who and the what?” Max questioned as David started fixing his hair.

 “Ugh Nerris & Dolf have been distracting Preston okay. Why do we bother having code names when no one bother to remember them.”

 “I remember Dr.Know it all.” Harrison said as he placed the silverware on the table.

 “Shut up Houdini. Also I never agreed to that code name!” He scribbled down on his board muttering being called ‘Dr.Science’ being a cooler name.

 David had moved towards Max to fix his suit. Folding up the sleeve enough it wouldn’t be a hassle when they came down to leave only some of the boys hand. When he was finished he looked up and smiled at the boy.

 “Don’t say it.”

 “I’m just so proud of you Max.”

 “God dammit.”

 “You didn’t have to do it this way but you’re doing it anyways because you know this would mean the world to him. I hope this turns out okay for the both of you. No matter what happens.”

 “You know just for that after all this is over I’m gonna ruin your life more. I’m gonna burn this coat and the rest of your tux, put one of Harrison’s rabbit’s down your pants, & maybe start a riot again.” He stared directly into David’s eyes not even bothering to blink. “...Thank you.”

 The counselor pats his shoulders and turns away.

 “Do not look to deeply into that!” Max yelled.

 Ered came through the doors.

 “Romeo is making his way to the dinner.”

 “Thanks Tony Hawk. Alright people places! Harrison hurry up with the plates, Ered you can have a break I bet your ankle’s killing you by now, Gwen make sure the Quartermaster isn’t putting weird shit in the food.” Neil spoke as he was going down his checklist ordering people to their stations.

 Reality was setting in for the small camper. He was going on a date, in a summer camp, surrounded and put together by kids he hardly knew, and he was just letting it happen. Why doesn’t he just bail out? There are plenty of windows, lots of silverware placed, hell with everyone distracted he could probably sneak out the camp again.

 The lights dimmed and the door opened. Harrison quickly set the rest of the cups down and quickly ran to the front doors.

 “What the hell is going on?” Preston wondered squinting into the dim room.

 “Good evening my good sir. Please allow me to escort you to your table.” the Actor’s eyes widen in both interest and delight. He followed Harrison all the way to the end of the mess hall. Preston was to distracted by the room to even notice he had sat down at the table with Max. It wasn’t too impressing to the taller boy if he had to be honest. There were flower petals scattered in the one area he was, all the cheap candles him and the other campers made, and it was quite hard to see in here.

 A cough brought his attention to look ahead of him. He squints his eyes to try and get a better look.

 “Beg pardon but I can’t really see you when you’re leaned away.” the figure hesitated before scooting themself closer to the light. Preston’s face starts to heat up. Across from him was a dapper looking Max in an oversized coat that made him look absolutely adorable. The bitter kid still wore his blue hoodie under it with a bow on top but that just adds to the personality!

 “Sup.”

 “Uh **Good morrow**!” Preston shouted nervously.

 “It’s the afternoon.”

 “Right right.” No other words traded between them.

 Nurf & Nerris soon arrived at their table. Nurf handed a menu to each boy while Nerris poured them Juice. As she’s pouring she leans into Max and whispers.

 “I made sure to put in a love potion in this for you Pes.”

 “I’m Max.”

 “Oh sorry. Can’t really see in here.” she then switches to the other boy to retell what she said to him instead. The elf rushed back to the kitchen and Nurf cleared his throat.

 “What would you have today gentlemen?” the boys opened up their menus to pick an order.

 “What the fuck all there is beef stew.”

 “Excellent choice my good sir.” Nurf wrote that down on the palm of his hand. “What about you Pinocchio?”

 “You got any salad?”

 “No you wussy.” Preston pouted in his chair as Nurf wrote down another beef stew in his palm. The bully took the two menus and went back to the kitchen. “Your order will be ready whenever I want it to be. Please enjoy the beautiful musical acts of Space Kid.”

 Popping out from the dark was the bowl wearing kid holding a violin. Judging by the carved name ‘Dan’ on the side it must have belonged to that cultist.

 “Any request?”

 “How about fuck off.” Preston laughed at Max’s response.

 “Uh I don’t know that one.” Preston leans forward and pats the other boys hand.

 “Come now Max. Music can help lighten the mood. Would you play mind playing smoothing?”

 ”I can do the cow jumping over the moon!” with what you expected to hear from the smooth motions Space Kid made was actually making a god awful death noise. The piercing sound cause both boys to cover their ears. Some of the hairs on the bow has ripped off and one of the strings managed to pop off too.‘Ah! If it wasn’t for Preston liking this crap I would have burned this room down **with** Space Kid in it.’ Max thought.

 “So how’s it going?” Max spoke trying to speak above the poorly played music.

 “What?!”

 “I said **how’s it going**!”

 “ **What!** ”

 “I said-”

 “ **For the love of Lenore!** ” Preston got out of his seat, took the violin, and smash it on the ground. After completely destroying the violin with a few whacks he takes a deep breath and hands back what’s left of the instrument to Space Kid. “Stick to Space.”

 The astronaut ran back to the other campers while Preston sat back down.

 “Honestly if he wants to play an instrument at least play it in space where no one can hear you.” he said as he fix up his hair to it’s natural poof.

 Max hates and loves the poor lighting in the room for two reasons. One is the fact he hates that he can barely see Preston’s handsome face. Two was he was glad the geek could barely see his face too or else the drama nerd would have seen his red cheeks.

 They don’t speak for another 5 minutes. Max was fiddling with his sleeves and Preston was busy looking around.

 “So.” Preston started.

 “So.”

 “ _Sooo_ where do you think all the other campers are doing?”

 “What do you mean?”

 “I mean it is lunch time. Whatever this is I bet whoever’s not helping must be hungry.” he leans in to Max whispering “Then again this is a poor display for a restaurant camp don’t you say?” “Restaurant camp?” Max lifts a brow.

 “Of course! Why else would you be sitting here with me- I mean be here. No offense but you don’t seem like the kind who’d want to willingly participate in these kinds of things.”

 “I take full offense _Heather_ , for I have been in a fancy restaurant before.” Preston laughs at his insult nickname.

 “Oh really and where was it?” Max leans on the table.

 “Chuck E Cheese.” they stared at each other intently till they broke the silence with laugher. 

 “Oh allow me to _bow_ my head to such r _oyalty_ .” Preston joked as he mocking tipped his head. “A thousand apologies for this dinner must not suite your _high_ taste.” Max laughs even louder. He covered his mouth to control his hiccup of laughter. He recomposes himself with a snooty look on his face.

 “Indeed, have whoever set this up be killed at dawn watched by the public. Let it be known their ruler is no mer pussy and demands quality serves!” He lifts his arm up only to have the sleeve roll all the way down. Their table was nothing but laughter.

* * *

 Nikki was looking through the kitchen window at her friend. A wooden spoon hit her on the head. “Ouch!”

 “No spying on them Nikki.” David said before landing the spoon on another peepers head. “You too Gwen!”

 The campers & the counselors were all busy in the kitchen trying to make the dinner. Quartermaster was stirring the pot when a pointy eared girl came up with a stool.

 “Now to poor sth’ ome magic power to help tie the knot.”

 “Nerris! That’s too much salt!” Neil yelled as he swiped the object away. “Wait a minute. You didn’t poor this in their drinks did you?”

 “..Perhap’sth..” Neil pushes her off the stool so he can stand there instead.

 David hovers behind him. “How’s the meat? Is it tender enough and ready to eat?”

 “Never say those words while standing behind me and the meat looks fine. Harrison bring out the cart so we can roll this thing out.” Harrison holds a red tablecloth up in an empty area then removes it to show a cart magically appear.

 “Knock off the magic crap.” Neil threaten.

 David put on oven mitts and helped move the stew to the cart.

 “So. When do you think we could have something nice like this happen.” Harrison asked while Neil was busy writing stuff down.

 “When Nikki learns how to fly.”

 “I’m not giving up yet!” said the green haired girl as she jumped off the counter.

 “Gwen I told you stop looking at the boys! If you were paying any attention you could have stopped Nikki.” the girl gown as she went to help the girl.

 “So there’s a maybe then!”

 “Just get out of here.” Neil ended the conversation when he pushed Harrison out the kitchen doors with Nurf following.

 “When this is over we could help with your feelings to haha” Nurf snorted as he left the room.

 “I have no feeling except for science!”

* * *

 The boys were just finishing off their laughs at the bit they pulled. Preston holding his stomach as Max wiped his tears.

 “But seriously though. What they do or even _you_ do to agree to do this?”

 “Seriously? You think this is for a camp?” Preston was ready to laugh again only to see that the other boy wasn’t joking. “Preston. This is a date-”

 “Soups up!” out from the dark came the little houdini. He used the seat next to Preston to stand tall enough to reach the ladle. As he scooped up chunks of beef & vegetables Max tries to read the theater kids face. It was hard to tell if he got the message since the taller boy decided to lean back. Was he embarrassed? Maybe even shocked? Or how about thrilled since this is what the boy wanted.

 “And a salad to go with your stew, Preston. Actually I just took out some Veggies and put them on a separate place if that’s okay.”

 “Um, that’s fine thank you.” Pleased, Harrison rolled the cart back to the kitchen.

 Max still couldn't see his face.‘What was rapunzel  hiding?’ he thinks as he shoves a spoon full of beef in his mouth. He scrunches up his face. ‘Ech that’s a lot of salt.’

 “That’s uh, that’s a lot of salt they put in there. Still edible, you should try it.”

 “Oh um. Okay.” he finally leans in towards the light. What Max expect to see was a blush or even a small smile. What he got instead was a stern or even upset look on the other campers face. Had he done something wrong? Was this not what Preston wanted? For fuck sakes this is what everyone wanted him to do for him is he too snooty to want this poor display of affection?

 These questions were angering Max as he ate more of the meal.

 “Er this is too much salt. With a wash down with this juice it should probably help sooth the meals trip.” Preston takes a gulp before spitting it out to the side. “Is there **fuckin** salt in this too!”

 Max was too angry to laugh. Instead he continued shoving food in his mouth eating as pissed looking as he did while eating the spaghetti. Preston notice this of course and questioned if he should ask or not. He thought it through thinking it wouldn’t be his fault and asked anyways.

 “You know you don’t have to give the cook the satisfaction of eating the food if you don’t like it. Sure blowing a fuse may help light up the room but that’ll only help for what? A couple seconds.” he laughed at his own joke but stopped when a fork was dropped on the table. Did he really do something wrong this time?

 “Maxwell are you okay?” The angry child looks everywhere except the person in front of him. Preston tries again. “You can tell me if there’s something wrong. Is the meal? Should I make  a complain on Yelp?”

 ‘Why does he keep making this a joke? He should know what’s wrong!’ Max thinks angrily. ‘This is stupid, this dinner is stupid, David’s tux is stupid, this whole feeling in his gut is stupid. why does he even have a tux at a summer camp!’.

 “Max-”

 “ **Shut up** dammit it.” Preston is taken back by the outburst. Embarrassed he knits his brows together and yells back at the boy.

 “ **Hey** I’m only trying to help there’s no reason to be **nasty**! No one had to say you had to sit here and talk to me.”

 “I was sitting here before you even came in, I waiting for you! Ugh It’s all stupid Nerris & Nurfs fault **augh!** ” Preston eyes widen as he stands from his seat slamming his hands to the table. The plates shook while some of the candles rolled off.

 “I **knew it!** Nerris **fuckin** told you about my poetic feelings! I should have never trusted that lispy **bitch** ! It’s like every time a woman shows up in a plan something bad happens.” Preston covers his face with his hands. He speaks again with a muffled through his palms“Look whatever sick twisted joke you have better be worth it otherwise you can go **fuck off**.”

 “Hey it’s not my fault you're such a picky romantic! You think I wanted to do this? Everyone else want me to do this shit, to have dinner in a fuckin mess hall, be served by a magician, and even wear a stupid suit! I did this all for you.” Max was not reading the vibe of the room and continued to yell back at the other camper. Just like that Preston removed his palms from his face making the other boy push back a little from the sight.

 “ **I never asked for your pity!** ” In front of him was a red teary eyed Preston. Boy had Max screwed up.

 “Preston I’m not pitying you. I. I actually.” In a moment the room lit up and he could perfectly see the boy in front of him now. Even if he had teary eyes and still wore the same cheap costume he looked good.

 “I actually like you-”

 “ ** _Fire!_ ** ” Nikki screamed from the kitchens window.

 The two had turned their attention to the small flame that slowly started to grow. The petals on the floor each caught a blazed as it started to burn some of the tables too.

 “Son of a bitch!” Both of the boys quickly jumped out of their seat backing away from the flames. Preston had picked up the smaller boy and held him in a panic.

 “A fire! Dolf quick use the the fire essigsaure!” David yelled.

 “I got it!” the tiny artist ran for the essigsaure. Ran near the two other boys screaming “Max catch!” and throw the essigsaure. It missed due to Preston tight hold on Max forcing him immovable and landed in the flames. It cause a bigger explosion backing the two into a corner near a window.

 “Oh my fuckin god why would you throw it you fuckin idiot!”

 “Everyone exit the mess hall as fast as you can! Ered get on the cart I’ll push you out the room, Nurf leave the stew!” Gwen & David were yelling orders to help get the campers out quickly before the flames reached them.

 “This is not how I wanted to end my final act!” Preston sobbed. The theater boy was panicking and Max need to find a way out. To his side he sees a window.

 “Preston I need you to put me down!”

 “No!”

 “Dammit Preston put me down or we’re both gonna look like a crispy Kardashian!” Preston quickly drops the boy as he starts to shake. Max removes his coat and wraps it around his fist getting ready to smash the window. A sweaty palm stops him though.

 “Promise you won’t leave me to die.”

 “Believe me I want many people dead but you’re not one of them right now.” he takes Preston’s hand and leans him near the window. With one big punch he managed to crack the window with ease.

 “Alright lift me up so I can kick the remaining glass.” Preston does as he’s told and lift him high enough to make a decent hole for them to jump out of. Max jumps out first then Preston. Besides a couple scratches and some smoke in their lungs they’re safe.

 They both sit on the ground breathing heavily. Max reaches inside his sweater pocket to pull out his inhaler. After a couple pumps he can feel himself breathe again. He focuses his gaze over to his date and sees he’s holding pressure on to a bleeding hand. From the blood stain on the window it was possible he got jabbed from one of the window's broken edges. Max unravels the coat and rips off a part of the long sleeves.

 “Give me your hand.” the taller boy hesitated before handing himself over. It stinged but the tight pressure would help stop anymore blood from leaking. He took another look at Preston. He actually came out more cut up than Max. ‘Should have made the hole bigger. Fuckers to long for his own good.’

 “There now you won’t bleed to death or something.” He goes to let go of his hand only to have it hold tightly from the other. Max lifts his gaze to see the same teary eyes again. No more words were said as he tears off another piece of the coat with his teeth and starts to dab on other wounds.

 It doesn’t take long since Preston didn’t have anymore serious wounds so they just sit there holding each other's hand. Max feels like he should say something but isn’t quite sure what.

 “Sorry.” whispered Preston.

 “For what you didn’t do anything.”

 “Yes I did. My stupid dramatic self probably knock off a couple candles when I was being pissy.”

 “To be fair, I was being a pissy little shit too in there. Sorry this dinner didn’t turn out so hot.”

 “What are you talking about we set a building on fire.” Max scoffed at the joke.

 They look at the flames pouring out the window. Leaning into each other inch by inch till their shoulder to shoulder. Preston leans his head on top of Max’s.

 “I’m sorry if Nerris or any of my friends put pressure on you into throwing this date. You don’t have to date me so long as you live I guess.”

 “Nah dude this was a mess but it wasn’t your fault either. It’s more mine than yours since they did convince me to ‘romance’ you.” Preston sighed into Max’s hair. “I mean I wanted to take you to Chuck E Cheese but David said no, I spent his credit card enough.”

 The boy on top of him let out a small chuckle.

 “Ah yes why have two free toppings when you can experience the game of near death experience? Sure you don’t get tickets for a prize but you do leave with your life.” added Preston.

 “We may not have animatronics but we do have a bully with a knife collection who can’t wait to _cut up_ a conversation with you. Don’t worry he always gets to the _point_.” laughter filled the both of them.

 “Heh.. I hope we joke around like this more instead of fighting all the time.”

 “I can’t promise anything but I doubt we’ll get too aggressive. Just don’t bother me when I have last minute rehearsals.” Max blows a piece of Preston’s hair out of his face.  
 “Don’t tell me what to do. I'm gonna bother the shit out of you. I’m gonna bother you backstage, on stage, mid stage-”   
 “There is no such thing as a mid stage.”   
 “I’ll make one so I can bother you there. Don’t underestimate my abilities Pres.”

 Sirens could be heard from the the front side of the burning build. They peeped from the edge to see worried faces and David crying on the floor.

 “Well looks like the fire departments here. We should probably go show David we’re alive or else he’s gonna cry himself to death.” Max makes a walk towards the rest of the campers but is pulled back.

 “Wait, what if we head to the theater stage and cover our self with make up. We can pretend be ghost and scare the **shit** out of them! They’ll be or MacBeth as we play Banquo!” 

 “That is dark Preston… Let’s fuckin do it.”

 “ **Hell yeah!** Then I can **rub it** in everyone's face that I got a boyfriend. You see this Ered? **Off the market ha!** ” Hand in hand they made their way to the theater to stir up even more shit.


End file.
